


What Happens At Twilight

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HERMIONE IS UNDERAGE I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH, Masturbation, Set during Order of the Phoenix, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: During his nightly rounds of saying good night to everyone, he comes across a very erotic sight.





	What Happens At Twilight

His hands were shaking wildly, trying to grasp the scene he had accidently saw. He was just on his nightly rounds of telling everyone good-night when he got to her room. Her door was slightly ajar, so he peeked in without knocking. 

And there she was, completely nude, a bright pink vibrator in her hand, rapidly shoving it in and out of her pussy, thrusting against it with all her might. With her other hand, she teased her erect pink nipples. Her back arched with each thrust, breathless gasps escaping her parted, full lips. 

His dark grey eyes were fixed on her beautiful, writhing form. Sirius didn't even realize when his hand snaked down and started pumping his cock in time with her thrusts. His eyes widened as she muted her scream as she rode out her orgasm, thrusting a few more times then breathed deeply and relaxed. 

Sirius silenced his own orgasm by shoving his fist in his mouth. Embarrassed, he hurried away to his bedroom that was only a few doors down from hers.

That was the first night he dreamed of Hermione Granger.


End file.
